


When You Say Nothing At All

by valenstyne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is not good with words, but fortunately he and Quatre speak the same language regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

Quatre says “I love you” as though the words are as familiar to him as his own name, although no less sincere for the effortlessness with which he says them. Trowa assumes this is because Quatre has loved, and been loved, his whole life. 

Trowa, coming as he does from a world of mercenaries, where love plays no part in the day-to-day struggle for survival, has considerably more trouble. 

The first time he tries to say it in return—the first time he and Quatre are tangled naked in the bed together, sweaty and breathless, and Quatre looks at him with shining eyes and says “Trowa, I love you”—the words catch in his throat, unfamiliar as a foreign language. He kisses Quatre instead, pulls him close and tries to say with his body what he can’t put into words.

Quatre makes a soft noise and clutches at Trowa’s shoulder. He’s hard again, his cock throbbing against Trowa’s thigh. Trowa runs his hand down Quatre’s spine, over the back of his thigh and up again, touches Quatre’s entrance and finds him still slick and open. Quatre’s hips jerk, his cock sliding against Trowa’s, and Trowa shudders with pleasure. He pushes one fingertip into Quatre, marveling at the way Quatre’s body clenches around him.

“Please,” Quatre whispers, pressing his forehead to Trowa’s collarbone. Trowa nuzzles Quatre’s satiny blond curls and slowly eases a second finger in beside the first. Quatre gasps, drops his hand between their bodies and wraps both their cocks in a loose fist, stroking them together. Desire surges low in Trowa’s stomach, threatening to overwhelm him. He thrusts into Quatre’s grasp, the friction of skin on skin making him dizzy. Quatre says _please_ again and Trowa doesn’t know what he’s asking for but he knows the answer is yes and it will always be yes, and he curls his fingers in Quatre’s tight heat and Quatre’s whole body shakes as he comes and all Trowa can do is surrender and let release take them both.

Afterwards, they lie quietly in each other’s arms, sticky and tired. Eventually, Trowa clears his throat and says “Quatre, I…”

Quatre smiles at him, face flushed and glowing, and Trowa’s chest fills with warmth. “Shh,” Quatre murmurs, stroking Trowa’s cheek. “I know.”


End file.
